


Come What May

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Derek/Braeden - Freeform, Mentioned Derek/OC, Mpreg, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Past Braeden/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stares at the stick he’d just peed on, trying to use his willpower – the force, magic, whatever – to change it, to make one of the lines to go away. <br/>It doesn’t. <br/>It stays there, seeming darker and bolder than the others, even though he knows it really isn’t.</p>
<p>-<br/>Or the one where Stiles and Derek are fuckbuddies and Stiles gets pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myotparmada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotparmada/gifts), [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> myotparmada asked for a story with the following quotes: “Are you drunk?” and “I did a pregnancy test.”  
> This is mostly fluff, but some angst that are mostly oblivious boys (as always when I'm the writer).
> 
> Ladydrace also asked for "Are you drunk?" so this is also for her because she said she liked it even though it's mpreg.
> 
> FYI, I hate coming up with titles...

Stiles stares at the stick he’d just peed on, trying to use his willpower – the force, magic, whatever – to change it, to make one of the lines to go away.

It doesn’t.

It stays there, seeming darker and bolder than the others, even though he knows it really isn’t.

“Fuck.”

His first thought is to call Scott, but what could Scott do about this? He’d only be supportive and saying that he’d love Stiles no matter what Stiles decided to do, which is great and all but not really helping. _Scott’s_ love and support isn’t really the person’s love and support Stiles wants right now. After all, it’s not Scott’s fault there appeared two lines instead of just one.

No, Stiles calls Derek. He decides against just showing up. If he’d meet one of all the other people that visit Derek’s bed he’d probably break down and cry or something. He could probably blame that on hormones, though. But no, he doesn’t want to see those people. He likes to think he’s the only one who gets to lie in bed next to Derek after the best sex he’s ever had. (Okay, so he’s only ever had sex with Derek but that’s not the point, the sex is awesome and Stiles has no interest in having sex with anyone else ever again.)

With shaky fingers he calls Derek.

“Yeah?”

Normally Stiles would chide Derek for not sounding polite enough but he doesn’t have it in him right now.

“Can I come over?”

“I was just heading out for a run,” Derek says and Stiles _knows_ he’s frowning because he doesn’t like when people interrupt his training or plans of training.

“Please, Derek,” Stiles says, begs.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks and there’s something that sounds like worry in his voice and Stiles hates that, because it’s not real worry, it’s _fake worry_ and it hurts.

“I- Can I just come over? Please?”

“Okay,” Derek says and Stiles hangs up.

His whole body is shaking when he stands outside Derek’s door, waiting for him to open. He usually just barges in; Derek always expects him because Stiles always calls. At least these days, after he just walked in and saw a gorgeous girl in lingerie straddling Derek’s lap on the couch. It could have been hot and none of them had seemed to mind the intrusion, the girl even raising an eyebrow as if asking if he wanted to join in. Had he not been overcome by jealousy, had he kept his part of the deal and not developed feelings for Derek, he most likely would’ve join. As it was, he slammed the door shut and went home and drank himself to oblivion. Yet, he only managed to stay away for three days before he called Derek.

“We’re not exclusive, you know,” Derek stated as they lay side by side in the bed, still panting from the mind-blowing sex.

“I know,” Stiles said – and he _did_ know, had known from the start. “I was just surprised. And maybe a bit jealous. Don’t worry about it, I can handle it.”

Derek hummed and they didn’t talk about it ever again. Stiles wonders some time though if Derek still sleeps with the gorgeous girl. And he wonders if all the others Derek sleeps with are just as gorgeous. He’d seen Derek on a date once with another girl, she was just as gorgeous as lingerie girl. Stiles kind of wonders what Derek sees in him, if he only pities him. Probably. Stiles isn’t gorgeous like the others. He doesn’t dress up in lingerie and seduces Derek on the couch (though he has straddled Derek on the couch quite a few times – never after seeing the lingerie girl doing the same though).

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asks when he opens the door.

Stiles walks in and stops inside, wringing his hands. His breath is coming in short gasps.

“Hey, hey,” Derek says and steers him over to the couch – a new one since lingerie girl from six months ago, actually. “Did something happen?”

He pulls Stiles against him, letting Stiles lean against him, bury his head in his shoulder. He’s awesome. Stiles hates that Derek sounds genuinely concerned about him. He wishes Derek actually was the asshole Stiles first thought he was when they met at that club over half a year ago. But Derek’s kind and funny and sometimes when he pushes inside Stiles or goes down on him or when Stiles goes down on him, Derek looks at Stiles as if he can’t believe Stiles is there, as if _Derek_ the luckiest person in the world to have Stiles. It’s probably just his sex-face though and he probably looks at lingerie girl and coffee shop girl the same way.

Stiles takes some minutes to calm down and when he does he moves away from Derek, pulling his hand away from Derek’s grasp. He’d rather pull away now than have Derek pull away when Stiles tells him what’s happened.

“I did a pregnancy test,” he blurts out.

Derek visibly pales and the hand that he’d been reaching out to probably take Stiles’ hand in his again falls to his lap.

“It’s positive,” he says, needlessly – he wouldn’t tell Derek about a negative pregnancy test, would he?

Derek doesn’t say anything so Stiles barges on.

“I know you probably don’t want anything to do with me now but I just wanted you to know.”

“I thought you were on the pills,” Derek says.

“I might’ve forgotten one or two every now and then,” Stiles admits and winces, it’s such an irresponsible thing to do when having regular sex. Sure, male pregnancies are rare but not unheard of. Stiles never expected to be one of these rare cases. Derek probably has some super sperm or something.

“Anyway, I don’t expect you to raise the baby with me or something-”

“You’re keeping the baby?” Derek interrupts and Stiles thought he was rather good at interpreting Derek’s different faces (except for the blunder with thinking Derek’s sex-face is a token of true love) but he can’t understand this one. It looks hopeful and awed and _happy_. Stiles is probably wrong this time too.

“Yeah, I can’t- It’s my _baby_.” And yours, Stiles doesn’t say. It’ll be the only thing he has of Derek after this. He knows he won’t be able to keep meeting Derek when he has a baby – or when he starts to show, Derek will most likely not want to have anything to do with Stiles then.

“Can I…?”

Derek motions at his hand at Stiles’ belly and Stiles nods even if he doesn’t know what Derek really means. He hopes it’s not ‘can I rip it out with my claws?’ but from Derek’s face it probably isn’t. Derek’s hand against his belly is warm and feels safe and Stiles feels tears well up in his eyes. He wishes Derek would stay by his side through this, that Derek would press his hand against Stiles’ belly as it grew bigger as the kid grew.

“I-” Derek starts, wets his lips and swallows. When Stiles looks up there are tears in Derek’s eyes too. Stiles wonders if Derek’s so scared of being forced to pay for the kid or something. “I know you don’t want a relationship with me or anything but I can help. I _want_ to help.”

He looks at Stiles as if Stiles is going to tell him that no, he’d rather raise a kid by himself. Suddenly, the first part of what Derek said catches up to him.

“Wait, who said I don’t want a relationship with you?”

“You did. You’ve always said that this is just fuckbuddies, that you don’t want me for other things than sex.”

“That’s because you don’t want me for anything else!” Stiles waves his hands at Derek. “You said we weren’t exclusive and I’m fine with it, honestly I am. Well, I’m not because I’m hopelessly in love with you… Shit, I wasn’t supposed to admit that.”

Stiles’ brain to mouth filter hasn’t been this bad since high school.

“What,” Derek asks. Well, more like says and he looks as if Stiles is crazy. “You want a relationship?”

“Are you drunk?” Stiles counters and waves at Derek again. “I’m in love with you, I thought you knew and only kept fucking me out of pity.”

“I’m in love with _you_ ,” Derek says in a low voice, his eyes searching Stiles’ face.

“But what about all the others?” Stiles asks because if they’re going to try this relationship and raising a kid together thing he _needs_ Derek and him to be exclusive.

“There are no others,” Derek tells him, as if Stiles is stupid.

“Lingerie girl,” Stiles says.

Derek frowns, probably wondering _which_ lingerie girl Stiles is referring to.

“Braeden? I haven’t seen her since that time you walked in on us.”

“What about all the others then?” Stiles asks because he _knows_ there are others. There has to be.

“There are no others,” Derek says and takes his hand, looking pleading, as if Stiles will turn him down. Like that’s even a thing that could happen.

“What about coffee shop girl?” Stiles asks and this only makes Derek looks confused. “Dark hair, green eyes, looks kind of dangerous.”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Derek states.

“She’s got dark eyebrows and high cheekbones and she looks quite a lot like you. Oh, my god, have you been sleeping with your cousin?”

Derek looks possibly scandalized at this question.

“What? No!”

Derek frowns at him.

“I think you might be talking about Laura-”

“See, I told you there were others!” Stiles says and why does he sound victorious about this? He doesn’t _want_ there to be others.

“My sister,” Derek states flatly and giving Stiles a kind of glare, but it’s also fond and loving and fuck, Derek’s in love with him and there are no others.

“You’re in love with me,” he says and the tears that had disappeared when he asked Derek about all his other fuckbuddies start to well up inside.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes. “And you’re in love with me. Right?”

He sounds so unsure, nothing like the confident Derek in bed. Stiles nods.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes back and the smile that threatens to break Derek’s face is nothing like any other smile Stiles has ever seen on the man, it’s huge and bright and breath-taking. Derek presses their lips together and Stiles sobs but tries to kiss Derek anyway.

“And we’re having a baby,” Derek says and starts pressing kisses to Stiles’ face, anywhere he can reach really, because Stiles is too busy laughing and crying to really kiss him back.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes because he might be high on love and joy, if that’s even a thing.

Derek carries him to bed then and however corny it may sound, makes love to him. It’s the best sex they’ve had yet.

It’s almost three hours later when Stiles realizes something:

“We have to tell my dad.”

“Shit,” Derek breathes into his neck. “He’s going to shoot me with wolfsbane.”

Stiles would like to argue against that but he can’t really come up with any arguments against it.

 

Stiles’ dad does not, in fact, shoot Derek. Instead he cries and scoops Derek up in one of his famous Stilinski hugs ™. Derek might cry a bit as well. (Stiles won’t tell anyone because he’s crying too.)

“I’m going to be a grandfather,” John says and Stiles is so glad he’s ignoring the fact that a twenty-six year old werewolf got his nineteen year old son pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of leaving it without the part with the Sheriff but I wanted you guys to know that he's very happy to be a grandfather.


End file.
